The Thing Forgotten a Century from Now
First Half Junta looks around to see if Lulara is talking to someone else and asks her if she is talking to him. Lulara says its strange to see her great-grandfather the same age as she is. Junta finally realizes that she must have come from the future, something that earns him an "idiot" from Ami as she figured that out a long time ago. Lulara then pulls out a gun and tells Junta that she is there to finish the job that Karin couldn't, telling Junta that Mori wants her to shoot him with a DCM bullet. Ami runs to Lulara yelling at her not to. At Karin's timeship, Mori tells Karin that her incompetence has been very annoying and has forced him to finish the job himself. Karin asks why, since Junta shows every sign of eliminating the Mega-Playboy side of him. Mori tells her that he cannot allow the elimination of the Mega-Playboy. Mori then inserts a data disk into Karin's computer and tells Karin that it is data on the DCM bullet that she shot Ryuuji with. Karin asks Oharu to analyze the data. Oharu tells Karin that the bullet would have the effect of not only permanently locking Junta's DNA as the Mega-Playboy's, but would allow Junta and all of his decedents to be controlled by high-frequency gamma waves1. Mori then clicks his controller and Ryuuji attacks Karin, grabbing and restraining her. She then asks Mori if he is controlling Ryuuji and Mori tells her that he is able to because of the bullet she accidentally shot him with, and that it would be Junta that he would be controlling if she had actually shot him with that bullet. Outside, Ami has run at Lulara and has forced her to lower her weapon. She begs Lulara not to do anything to hurt Junta anymore. Lulara remarks how annoying Ami is and tries to punch her, but Junta runs and grabs Ami out of the way. They try to run away, but just when they think they've gotten away they turn a corner and see Lulara standing there waiting for them. Back at the timeship, Mori tells Karin that in 100 years, Junta will have 12,000 descendents, with 6,000 being men. All 6,000 men have the Mega-Playboy's powers of strength and the ability to "easily control the hearts of women." He tells Karin that once he heard of the plan to eliminate the Mega-Playboy, he got an idea. His plan was to create a special DCM bullet that would allow him to control Junta and all of his decedents, and to replace the correct bullet with his own.2 He notes that, however, Karin took back the wrong bullet, and even when sent the correct one, shot the wrong person with it.3 He then tells Karin that Junta will soon be shot with the DCM bullet that he has designed. Karin then elbows Ryuuji and grabs her gun and points it at Ryuuji, and she tells Mori that she won't let him turn Junta into the Mega-Playboy. He tells her that he must become the Mega-Playboy, because his entire plan is pointless unless he creates all of his descendents. When Karin points the gun at Mori, he notes that it is fitted with the DCM cartridge, meaning there aren't any real bullets loaded. After hearing this, Ryuuji attacks Karin again and hits her outside, right in front of the battle robot who starts firing at her. Karin runs away, but Ryuuji exits the craft and starts chasing her, bringing the battle robot with him. They catch up with her after a planted explosive device blows her out of a tunnel she was running into. Second Half The battle robot starts firing at Karin again, but when she turns a corner to get away, Ryuuji is there and throws her back in front of the battle robot forcing Karin to try to run away again. Back outside, Lulara points her gun at Junta again, but Ami stands in front of him. Lulara starts walking towards them, asking Ami if she is going to move. She then hits Ami across the face with her gun, knocking her unconscious. Junta goes down to see if Ami is ok. He then tries to turn into the Mega-Playboy so he can fight Lulara, but is unable to. Lulara then puts her gun up against Junta and fires. Back inside, Ryuuji and the battle robot are looking for Karin, but can't find her. Somewhere else in the complex, Karin is sitting on the ground, recalling what Mori told her about his plan, noting that thanks to her stupidity, Junta was miraculously saved from becoming Mori's slave. She then fits her gun so that it will fire regular bullets. Ryuuji sees something shining ahead, and the battle robot fires at it, but they only hit a part of Karin's gun that she left behind. They can then hear her running, but can't see her. They try to follow the sounds, but hit a place where the tunnel splits up. Mori looks at the layout of the area and tells Ryuuji and the battle robot that the tunnels merge ahead and for them to split up. Karin then shoots at the battle robot, but the bullet just deflects off its armor. The battle robot tries to chase Karin, but can't find her. Karin, who is now hanging from the ceiling waiting for the battle robot to come by, jumps and lands on it, and starts shooting it in it's electronic eye, causing it to collapse and explode. Mori walks out of the timeship after hearing the explosion, thinking they've killed Karin. However, Karin is standing on top of the ship, pointing her gun at Mori. However, the gun is shot out of her hand and she jumps off the top of the ship to find cover. She looks and sees Lulara pointing her gun at her. Karin tries to run away, but she has now been boxed in from the other side by Ryuuji. Mori asks Lulara if her mission was a success, and Lulara tells him that it was. Mori then looks back where Lulara came from, where he sees Junta walking up some stairs, looking evil. Mori then activates his control, and Junta's eyes flash red. Mori tells Junta to kill Karin. Junta then charges Karin. Episode Preview Junta, can't you turn back to your old self? Think Back! About Ami! About everyone! About me!! The person you've become...he's not...he's not the person I love! Tell me, is it finally time for us to say goodbye? Next time on DNA2: I'll Never Forget You. Footnotes 1 - This is not to be confused by gamma rays, which are normally high frequency electromagnetic waves and would be very dangerous to just emit unshielded. 2 - Personally, I'm not sure exactly how 12,000 works out. As I noted in my notes from episode 1, if Junta has great-grandchildren 100 years in the future, there could as many as 1 million decendents, if not more. There are a couple possibilities here, however. If the number of male and female children are split 50/50, and Mori seems to indicate that this is the case, and only the males have the Mega-Playboy gene, suddenly, the origional 100 children produce only 5,000 decendents instead of 10,000, and then the 3rd generation, which would include Lulara, would include up to 250,000 members instead of 1 million. It's possible that Lulara is merely one of the very first members of this third generation, which would total about 7,000 or so at the time. It's also possible that, for a variety of reasons, the original 50 male children of Junta's never produced 100 children each of their own, and that the second generation never actually reached the 5,000 mark. One also has to consider whether male children of female decendents of the Mega-Playboy would receive the Mega-Playboy gene, or whether the gene must be directly passed from a Mega-Playboy to their offspring (which would suggest that the gene is in the Y-chromosome). 3 - In the anime, the first bullet Karin took back was by complete mistake. In the manga, that bullet was actually planted by Mori in place of the real one. Normally, Junta would have turned into the Mega-Playboy when he was 21. However, the bullet that was planted would turn Junta into the Mega-Playboy immediately. Furthermore, it would give the Mega-Playboy psychic powers which he wouldn't have had if history had run it's normal course. Mori has come back in time to fix an unexpected problem: Karin. In the now altered future, Junta has actually had a 101st child...the 17 year old child of Karin, who has taken after Karin and the real Junta. This child has come to threaten all of Mori's plans. He has come back, not only to kill Karin before that child can be born, but so he can create the perfect psychic solider: the child of Lulara and Junta (mmm...incest). Category:Episodes Category:Epiphany Category:OVA